Aurora Not
Synopsis Aurora Not is a recurring character in My Enigma, and a student attending Enigma Academy after hours. She is Bridget's rival with opposing characteristics and can actually fight on par with Torin-- who allegedly one of the strongest threats the main protagonists were acquainted with. Aurora and Reanima have been spoken to be in a relationship, but the two refuse to speak of it. Personality Aurora is honest, her knowledge is keen as she can somehow manage to understand what Forrest babbles about. It seems as if Aurora is a spiritual person, when engaged in battle she strongly dislikes physically harming one and instead she specializes in disabling them because of her hatred for harm. Moreover if she is being attacked in battle the girl further specializes in quick, swift, and evasive movements and countermeasures, hinting at her strong physique. Aurora seemingly is shy-- but in reality she stores the most confidence in herself. She is known for showing virtually no fear or hesitation. Appearance Aurora has washed out blonde hair with blue ribbons tying them into pigtails, she usually wears her signature white ruffled dress. With her gorgeous blue eyes if someone looks directly into them they can see their own future, naturally, her eyes emit an inducing look that make you want to look into them, it's tempting... Her height is considerably the shortest of the My Enigma characters. A running gag is that she is mistaken for a lost child. Enigma • Aura • Aurora can harness her aura dangerously or weakly-- allowing her to generate the strongest barrier or the most offensive display of movements. Knowledge-wise the user must be intact and able to keep up with their spirit, if they lack knowledge or self control they are good as done as their aura is a strong force. She has been hinted as well as shown displaying manipulating someone's aura to a small degree, however she can only weakly do this process with concentrated jabs into chakra points. It may because of her fear of harming another human, but it also may be because of her inexperience in manipulating someones aura, likely the former. Through genetics her Enigma manifested by her father's Future ability, through contact with a mass of molecules he can see where the molecules will wander. Through her mother her ability was manifested by Energy Lock, her mother can seemingly lock energy into one stilled position and not allow it to move, which can be utilized in many different ways such as paralyzing a human via contact. The rest of her Enigma's inheritance is unknown, but it can be inferred her Enigma is a multiple product, her Enigma manifesting by the power of multiple ancestors and not just her parents. Aura allows Aurora also to read emotions and bodily vibes, making her somehow level with Torin Center. She also has a higher awareness of presences, being able to read auras and judge on the power of the aura. If needed-- she can conceal her aura. Techniques Aurora by dealing with her aura and concentrating she can forcibly manipulate and bend it, but doing it all with her eyes closed is the cost. Aura Release is one of Aurora's harmless techniques, the girl closes her eyes and focuses on reading the aura of everyone in the proximity, once doing so she releases a pillar of her own and uncloaks those with Enigma-- making them visible to everyone and more prone to be saved by acts of heroism. • Muladhara • (Muladhara manifests as a red energy) Aurora concentrates and pours out the power of the lower chakra point, Muladhara, and manifests power into every fiber of her being, granting her superhuman and superior reflexes, quick countermovements and measures, relaxed and pragmatic thinking, and overall a great humanly physique that powers through others. In Muladhara form Aurora seemingly is unmistakably fast with controlling her aura and using it as a shield as well as a defense. Commonly Aurora performs multiple flips when Muladhara is active, then she touches the earth and transfers a bit of her aura into it-- levitating rocks and different forms of earth and using it as a weak weapon. • Anahata • When utilizing Anahata, Aurora's skin becomes overly sensitive to the point where just the grazing of air makes her cringe, but due to her composition she seemingly ignores these tinging pains, utilizing the strength of Anahata Aurora strengthens her aura beyond the point of belief and allows her to manipulate the air with her will within her aura. Secondary Techniques Aurora considers this a 'I'm desperate' technique, she widens her eyes to a screeching point and tries to induce the target into her future-seeing trance, once they are locked into it and seeing the future she tries her best not to blink and attacks the target. Secondary Abilities Inherited directly from her father, her eyes are composed of blue molecules made from the composition of the future, it is mentioned that she is never in the present and she is constantly looking into the future. Which could be why she displays no fear in the present since she believes her present is safe. Moreover if someone looks into her "Eyes of the Future" they see their future.